Fine
by Storybookgirl77
Summary: Set after 4.2 The team are still realing from their last case. DCI Banks has just lost his mum. He tells the world he is fine but Annie knows the truth. Can she be there, when he needs her? And will he let her?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I do not own DCI Banks or anything related to it. No copyright infringement intended nor should be inferred.

We Go On

Helen looked up as Annie and Alan walked back into the office. She knew his mum had passed away, but somehow she knew Alan would not be taking any time off work. She only hoped Annie would look after her stoic and ever in control boss. He said he was fine. He sounded fine and he certainly looked it but she had lost a parent and knew it didn't matter what he said there was nothing about losing a parent that was remotely fine.

Xxxxxx

It was dark when Annie dropped the baby off with Tariq and his girlfriend. Ayla adored the young detective and he was one of the few people Annie felt safe leaving her baby with. Carefully she negotiated the late evening traffic, knowing she may not be welcome. Her track record with men both as friends and in relationships was horrific. She bit her lip as she did her best not to talk herself out of the visit she as about to make.

Xxxxx

Alan stared at the phone. He felt sick. His father had always seen him as a massive disappointment and had made no secret of the fact that he actively disliked his son. The fact the older man was now refusing to answer the phone was just pouring salt into the wound.

"What now?" He mumbled to himself as he made his way towards the front door. Opening the door he frowned at the petite blonde.

"Annie?"

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Can I come in?"

"Oh. Yeah. Course." He stepped back into the hallway as she smiled slightly. "Is Ayla ok? What happened?" Concern crept through his voice as she stared at him.

"I'm worried."

"About what? The baby? The case? David?"

"You."

"Excuse me?"

"Your mum died."

"I know." His voice faltered for a moment. "I know."

"I know you were never really close." Annie stepped forward.

"Roy was the golden boy. In my dad's words I beggared off to be a copper."

"And a bloody good one."

"Annie."

"David and I are over."

"Oh."

"Are you going to make tea or shall I?"

"Why?" He raised his eyes to hers. Annie sighed.

"Because it's cold and I need a drink. And I'm driving so tea will have to do."

"No. I mean. You and Dave? You said he made you and Ayla happy." Annie shrugged.

"I don't love him. Never did. Never could."

"Oh." He began digging through the cupboard for tea bags. "Sorry."

"What about you and your dad?"

"That's over too. He doesn't want to know me. Never really has." Alan's voice broke as she crossed the room towards him. Before he could argue she was hugging him tightly.

"His loss." She hugged him as he began shaking in her arms. "Hey, it's ok. Ssh." She soothed as he buried his face in her shoulder. The kettle boiled in the background, tea ignored as Annie pulled back. Alan kept his eyes closed as he felt her hands on either side of his face.

"Sorry."

"Don't be." She kissed him gently. "Have you spoken to the kids? Sandra?"

"Sandra is on her honeymoon. Tracy is coming down for the funeral. So's Brian. I'm not sure I'll be there. Dad doesn't want me there." He stepped back wiping his eyes against the back of his hand. Annie narrowed her eyes, angry on his behalf.

"You are going. It's your mum. You go."

"But Dad."

"Bigger him! Sorry Alan but you have a right to have a chance to say goodbye to your mother. I'll come with you." Alan shook his head.

"I can't ask you to do that."

"You didn't." She took his hand. "You don't have to do this alone. You can let me in, Alan." He sighed as she spoke, tears threatening to fall once more. "You're not alone. If you don't want to be." Annie closed her eyes as he rested his forehead against hers.

"I want you." He whispered as she felt her pulse quicken. Pulling back she kissed his forehead gently before stepping away to look into his eyes.

"I'm here. Alan, I'm here."

Xxxxxxx

A/N 1st DCI Banks story. Worth going on? Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Dreams

Alan stared at the ceiling. The rain battered the window as he tried to order his thoughts. They had been chasing a murderer who now seemed to have more than one victim. The victims also seemed to have been picked randomly. Then there was his mum passing away and his father now not hiding how much he hated him. Swallowing hard he turned to his side.

"Annie." He whispered as he watched the blonde woman sleeping. She looked younger in her sleep, as if the demons she had fought couldn't bother her in her sleep. He smiled slightly, few knew what Annie had been through. He knew he was lucky to be one of the very few people she trusted. Last night hadn't been planned but he was glad it had happened. She stirred slightly, opening an eye as he turned back into his back.

"Hi." She smiled, resting one hand on his bare chest. He covered it with his own.

"Hi."

"You ok?" Annie asked as he held her hand.

"Yeah. You? Last night. I mean."

"Alan." She stopped his ramblings. "I'm fine. Last night. I didn't plan this either but I don't regret it. Do you?"

"Never." He wrapped his arm around her as she rested her head on his chest. "What now?"

"We go on. See where it leads." He kissed her hair as she spoke, knowing she was right.

Xxxxxx

A/n not sure about this. Please review


End file.
